


One Day To Themselves

by klutzy_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day Off, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and Malia just want one day to themselves without having to worry about the latest crisis in Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day To Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Kira and Malia just wanted to enjoy one day to themselves without having to worry about the latest Beacon Hills disaster. Scott gave them the day off and told them they wouldn’t be getting any calls, and he’d just ask Kira’s mom for help if the pack needed it. That didn’t reassure either of them very much but both just needed to relax.

“I’m not sure I even know how to relax because there’s always a crisis,” Kira said to her girlfriend as they unpacked the groceries and started putting them away.

“It’s easy! I’ll even show you how to do it.” Malia smiled at her and continued to unpack.

Kira beamed back. “Well I look forward to you showing me how exactly you relax.” And then she winked but Malia just looked confused so she gave up. There were still some adjustment problems years later but she was generally better now. And they all tried to help her the best way they could.

After they finished up, the two sat down on the couch and decided to find a movie to watch. Besides they had different tastes, Kira and Malia argued over what they should choose at first and finally had to text Stiles to ask him to pick between two of them. He was always their dealbreaker, a job he did not take lightly. And when he picked the movie Malia wanted to see, she cheered excitedly and thanked him. “See, he likes me more,” she jokingly told Kira.

Kira rolled her eyes. “He picked my movie last time so nice dice. Sorry.” But she didn’t look apologetic at all and just smirked.

Malia clicked the screen to order the movie she wanted to watch and the two settled in. But the peace didn’t last very long. Kira stood up about ten minutes in. “Where you going?” Malia questioned.

“Pause the movie because I want to make popcorn,” she explained.

“But I want you to stay here and cuddle with me.” The puppy dog eyes nearly convinced Kira to stay but she really wanted to eat some popcorn.

“I’ll be right back and then we can cuddle. I promise.” She turned away before Malia could say something else and rushed to make her popcorn (she was just thankful she hadn’t burned it). She rejoined her on the couch within five minutes.

“I missed you while you were gone.” Malia’s pout didn’t affect her (much) but Kira could feel herself breaking.

“You want some?”

“Sure!” Malia happily grabbed some out of the bowl and turned her attention back to the screen. She was content just hanging out like this and wished it could happen more often.

After both were done, Kira set the bowl aside and kissed her girlfriend. “Mmm, buttery.”

Malia laughed. “And you’re salty, Kira so I guess we’re even.” 

“No, I don’t think so.” And that’s when Kira tackled her. Their laughter bounced off the walls as they fell off the couch with a thump.

“Well that hurt.” Malia couldn’t stop giggling, though, because she was just so happy.

Neither could Kira. And for the first time in a while, they knew what happiness was like without having to worry about anybody else.


End file.
